thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Goro and Mishka (Crossbow Date)
Setting Sugar's room is pitch black. She's gone tonight -- it's unclear where -- but Goro sleeps here anyway. He lies on a cot dragged into the room, fully clothed, sitting propped up, arms tightly crossed. Snoring faintly. He probably has a dagger or something hidden under his mattress, because he's Goro. In the middle of the night-- around midnight-- there is a sudden, loud crack, and someone collapses into Sugar's bed. Player 1: Goro starts awake, going from semi-reclined to crouched on his feet in a heartbeat. He scans the room for intruders, notes the body in Sugar's bed, and creeps over for a better look, suspicious. If she'd come in through the door, surely he would have heard the locks turning. Player 2: Mishka lies on the bed, elegantly. His legs dangle off a little, careful to keep them off Sugar's expensive bedspread. His sand-silk tunic, imported from east Calimshan, is soaked with blood, and he clutches his side, applying pressure. His face is pasty white. His eyes flare wide when he sees Goro, and he freezes. He stares at Goro. Goro stares back. "... Ah," Mishka said. "What... exactly are you doing in my protege's room?" Player 1: "Shut the fuck up," Goro grumbles, irritated to have his sleep interrupted. He closes his eyes, mutters a prayer, and shoves Mishka's hand out of the way to gain access to the wound. Player 2: Mishka grips his wrist and recoils like a cat that's been kicked. He immediately scoots to the other end of the bed, against the wall. His free hand rests on his boot, where the hilt of a dagger is sticking out. "Where's Nixie?" he says, mildly. His face is tight. Player 1: "Who the hell's Nixie?" Goro groans and wipes the back of his hand over his face. "Listen, you shit, you made me get out of bed for this, I've already got my hand bloody, let me fucking heal you. Then you can leave. God damn it, I have places to be tomorrow." Player 2: "Nixbixitus," Mishka says. "Sugar. Nixie. You are in her bedroom. I am absolutely not leaving. Why exactly do you think you're allowed in here?" Player 1: Goro pauses, trying in vain to remember if Ripley or Sugar ever mentioned that not being her real name. Whatever, doesn't matter. "She asked me to be in here, alright? Some fucker's giving her trouble, she feels better if I'm here. What are you doing here, showing up in the middle of the night? You know where she is?" Player 2: Mishka stares at him for a long moment, attempting to digest this information. His eyes are narrow. He finally lifts his hand, a little, watching Goro just to see what Goro does. He doesn't move closer, but he waits to see if Goro will approach. It's a crossbow bolt, snapped off, stuck in his side. Player 1: Goro grimaces. "You don't want to tell me, and I don't want to know. Are you gonna pull it out, or you want me to?" Player 2: "You fucking do it," Mishka says. "I don't want to bleed on the bedspread." He bunches up his tunic to mop up the blood from spilling. He's very pale. Player 1: Goro moves in closer. He lied. He's suddenly real fucking curious. It's not so much who would want to do this to you as it is which clever bastard finally succeeded? "Alright, count of three," he says, gripping the bolt. Then he yanks it out on two. Player 2: Mishka does not make a single sound or even wince. His face is tight. He blow out a long breath when Goro pulls it out. "Thank you," he says. He keeps glancing at Goro from the corners of his eyes. He's clearly deeply uncomfortable having someone this close to him, but he holds still. "Can you, ah. Fix it? Is that a-- thing you can do? Are you.... actually a cleric? I haven't been able to figure that part out yet." Player 1: "I healed it while you were talking. Take a look." Goro prods at the newly healed skin through the tear in Mishka's tunic. "You're real easy to distract, aren't you? You do all the talking yourself." Player 2: Mishka jerks a little. He glances at the wound, up, then down again. He makes a little choking noise like a laugh. He looks like he relaxes an inch. "You're a dick," he says, amused. "Hey, you are a cleric, though." He sinks a little deeper onto the bed, puts his hands over his face, and took several deep breaths. "Good gods. Okay. Thanks." He gets out of bed and heads towards the door, still wincing a little. Player 1: "Now, hang on a second." Goro claps a hand on his shoulder, not sorry for startling him again. He's losing sleep over this. "You didn't answer me. What are you doing here? You know where Sugar is? Sorry, Nixie." Player 2: "No," Mishka says. "She goes out, sometimes. Her business, not mine." Then he says, "Sorry. I, ah. Didn't mean to wake you. Someone shot me, y'know, as you've noticed. Startled me. I just sort of automatically teleported to the nearest area I thought was safe. I mean, honestly, this is way better than the time I teleported in here and found her canoodling with a boy. Poor kid bolted out without his clothes on." He eyes Goro for a moment. Then says, "Alright, I've got to ask. I just kind of assumed you'd shank me if you got the chance. No offense, it's just-- well, Ripley." Player 1: Goro stares back for an unnaturally long time. "What, you saying you'd shank Ripley if you got the chance?" Player 2: "No," Mishka says. "I like Ripley." Player 1: "Huh. You know, given a proper introduction, I think she might like you too." Goro's eyes dart off to one side as he thinks about it. "No, I take that back. But she'd tolerate you." Player 2: Mishka doesn't seem to know what to say to that. He looks bemused. He stares at Goro. He lifts his arm and leans a little like he needs support, still, holding his arm over his side like it still hurts. "Walk a man home?" he says. "Defend my honor? We can exchange catty insults and pretend to flirt some more. I can try to figure out why the hell you're hanging out with Nixie and you can try to manipulate me into doing... whatever you're trying to manipulate me into doing." Then he shuts up. He bites his tongue. He drops his arm and steps back. "Ignore me. I'm running my mouth." He moves to go again. Player 1: Goro lets him go. Lets Mishka think he's just going to walk out of there alone. Then at the last minute, he catches the door before it swings shut. "You know, I could use some fresh air. What's the matter, you used up all your teleportation mojo?" Player 2: "Outta spell slots," Mishka says. "Totally helpless. Vulnerable. It'll be a miracle if I make it home alive, honestly, with no way to defend myself." Player 1: "A miracle, eh? I gotta see that." Goro follows him out. Player 2: "A boy is bothering Nixie?" Mishka says, suddenly, like he's been thinking about it. "Why doesn't she just put an icicle in his chest?"(bearbeitet) Player 1: "I asked myself the same question. Apparently you've been telling her he's nothing to worry about. You know he almost let her drown the other day?" Player 2: Mishka stops dead for a second, then looks back at Goro. "Jonn did what?" Player 1: "Oh, that's going too far, is it? Yeah, maybe you should ask her about it sometime. Actually take her seriously." Player 2: Mishka opens his mouth and closes it several times. And then his expression changes, and he stops. "Right," he says. "So he bothers her, and you, in response, comforted her, I suppose. And now you're sleeping in her room to heroically defend her, hm." The bullshit stops for a moment, and the smile slips away. Player 1: Goro's lip curls. "Just what are you implying, friend? You wanna try saying what you really mean? I told you, she asked me to. I'm just trying to look out for a fellow guild member." Player 2: "Look, I don't have time for the bullshit and flowery double-talk," Mishka says. "I'm on a short schedule. If you're trying to get close to my adorable little protege so you can threaten her, I will, in fact, skin you alive." Player 1: "Threaten her? What the hell would I get out of threatening her? I don't shit where I eat, Mishka. I look out for the folk in my crew, unlike some people." Player 2: "I don't know," Mishka says. "What are you trying to get out of me? Go on. Short schedule. C'mon." Player 1: "Fucking nothing, at the moment. You were practically begging me to walk you home." Player 2: Mishka stares at him for a long moment. "Fuck it," Mishka says. "I've had a bad night." And he swings at Goro for a punch, attempting to shove Goro into the harbor.(bearbeitet) Player 1: Goro ducks out of the way, and hops off the dock. There's no splash like there should be. When Mishka looks, Goro is standing on the surface of the water like it's solid ground, smiling up at him like a smug bastard. "You wanna come down here and finish it?" Player 2: "Oh, fuck this," Mishka says. And jumps off the dock, directly on top of Goro, to hit him. As soon as he's halfway down, mid-air, something hits him in the middle of the back. Mishka grunts, is thrown off-course, and lands in the water instead. There is a splash as Mishka fumbles past Goro into the water, complete silence, and ripples on the black water. Then another crossbow bolt whistles past Goro's ear. Someone is shooting at them. Then silence again; they seemed satisfied they managed to get Mishka. Player 1: Goro looks back and forth between the direction the crossbow bolts came from, and the ripples where Mishka vanished. "Ah, fuck," he mutters, and takes a step to where Mishka went under. He yanks off his ring and plunges under. He swims down until he catches up to Mishka's sinking form, wraps his arms around him and kicks them both back to the surface. He's too damn weak for this shit, and gasping for breath by the time they come up. He manages to jam the ring back on and rolls onto the surface of the water, pulling Mishka on top of him. "Wake up, you heavy fuck," he grunts, giving him a shake. "I'm not healing you again until you pay me." Player 2: Mishka retches, throwing up water. Then, grasping Goro weakly, he shuts his eyes, imagines the interior of his house a mile away, and pulls himself there using his magic. He takes the cleric with him instinctively. They both disappear from the surface of the water with a crack. Mishka collapses onto his own library floor, heart racing, soaking wet. The library is cozy and warm; a fire blazes in the fireplace. "Oh thank god," Mishka says. Home this time. Player 1: "You lying motherfucker." Goro crouches down and yanks out the latest crossbow bolt without bothering to ask. "How am I supposed to get home now? You got an extra bed for me to sleep in here? What about Nixie, huh?" Player 2: "Oh my fucking god!" Mishka says. "Why are you so hard to manipulate! I paid a fucking assassin to shoot me! Twice! I told Nixie to stay out of her room tonight! You were supposed to comfort me and heal me and win my favor!" Player 1: Goro just stands there, scowling. And dripping. And scowling. Player 2: "Okay, I give," Mishka says. "God, you really are Ripley's kid, huh." He digs around his his pocket and throws him a purse. "I give. I'm done. Get out. God, I can't believe they shot me a second time. Fucking incompetent assassins."(bearbeitet) Player 1: Goro catches the purse. He starts backing away. His eyes shift every which way. Then he pauses. "You, uh. You want me to heal you, though?" Player 2: "Yes," Mishka says. Player 1: Goro bounces the purse in his hand a few times. "Kinda light, isn't it?" Player 2: Mishka starts to laugh. He curls up, puts his head between his knees, and keeps laughing until he can't breathe. "I hate you," he says. "Okay, look. There's some expensive books in the left bookshelf over there. The candlesticks are pewter covered in gold, so don't bother with those. I've got a pouch of gems hidden in the left side table-- there's a hidden drawer in the back. Take your pick. I'm done. I'm going to bed." Player 1: Goro turns away and fumbles for a moment. When he turns back around, there's no sign of the purse. He walks back to Mishka, kneels behind him, and says another prayer of healing. "You know, you could've just invited me for a drink." Player 2: "I did, you asshole," Mishka says. "What did you think the note meant?" Player 1: "Look, you came along at a busy time in my life. Don't take it personal." Goro stands, and offers Mishka a hand up, too. Player 2: "Well, I'm not trying to fuck you, anyway. I'm just trying to get on your good side to get in with Ripley," Mishka says. "I give. I'm done with politics. I can't do it. I can't get her to talk to me." Player 1: Goro retracts his hand and crosses his arms. "Why do you want in with Ripley?" Player 2: "None of your goddamn business," Mishka says. "Get out of my house, I'm going to bed." Player 1: Goro backs away again, toward the door. Smiling. "Yeah, I guess you're right. None of my business at all. I'll see you around, Mikhail." Player 2: "Goro, if I see you around again, the first thing I'm going to do is steal that ring and teleport you directly into the harbor," Mishka says. "Also. It's Mishka. What are you, my mother?" Player 1: But Goro just heads on out the door, not bothering with a response. Player 2: Mishka stares after him, bemused and mysteriously offended. "God, what a dick," he says. He silently added 'fuck with Goro' to his mental list of Mysterious Plans, then got up and went to bed. END Category:Text Roleplay